User blog:SPARTAN 119/Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui (Mercenaries) vs Kiritsugu Emiya and Maiya Hisau (Fate/Zero)
Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui, the lethal mercenaries that brought down the regimes of two dictators and fought entire armies VS Kiritsugu Emiya and Maiya Hisau, Japanese assassins that work in a world of magic and sorcerers hidden in plain sight, who counter overly-arrogant mages with modern weapons technology. =Combatants= Nilsson and Mui Mattias Nilsson Mattias Nilsson is a Swedish mercenary formerly in the employ of the PMCs Tactical Solutions and Executive Operations. Before that, Nilsson was a member of the Swedish Lapland Rangers, and after that, a member of a biker gang who is currently wanted in his home country. Nilsson is known for being exceedingly enthusiastic in the deployment of explosives, armored vehicles, and air strikes, and lives for the excitement of his career, caring little for who he works for, but he does have a soft spot for the "little guy" just trying to get by and is loyal to his (few) real friends and allies. Nilsson has fought in North Korea and Venezuela, killing countless enemy troops and destroying numerous vehicles, and well as personally bringing down two dictators. Jennifer Mui Jennifer Mui is a British-Chinese mercenary formerly in the employ of the PMCs Tactical Solutions and Executive Operations. Before becoming a mercenary, Mui was a member of the Special Air Service and MI-6. Unlike Nilsson, who prefers to use overwhelming firepower, Jennifer Mui prefers stealth and sniping. Mui is motivated entirely by the prospect of making a profit from her missions. Emiya and Hisau Kiritsugu Emiya Kiritsugu Emiya was born on a small island off Japan, to a mage working on dangerous magecraft related to vampirism. After the island was destroyed in one of his father's experiments, Emiya was forced to kill his own father before escaping the island. Emiya became determine to prevent such tragedies from occuring, and trained in both magecraft and the use of weaponry, in order to become a "hero of justice" and fight mages such as his father, who endangered the lives of innocents such as those on his home island. Kiritsugu went on to destroy a jumbo jet after the passengers had been zombified, sacrificing a woman who had been a mentor of his during his younger years. Emiya later became dark and cynical, realizing that in order to save lives, one must end lives. Emiya was eventually killed in a "Holy Grail War" a ritual performed by the mage's association where seven mages and the spirits of seven summoned legendary heroes fight over an artifact reffered to as the "Holy Grail", capable of granting any wish. Shortly before his death, Kiritsugu adopts a young boy whose parents were killed in an incedent during the "Holy Grail War", naming his Shirou. Shirou appears as the main character in the sequel to Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night Maiya Hisau Maiya Hisau is a name given by Kiritsugu to a child soldier adopted from a war-torn country earlier in his life. Maiya became Kiritsugu's trusted assistant, and once she reached adulthood, his lover. During the "Holy Grail War", sniping "Masters"/summoners of "Heroic Spirits/Servants" ("Servants" could not be killed directly by conventional weaponry, but will die for their source of magic power- their "Master" is killed). Maiya was, like Kiritsugu, killed in "Grail War". =Weapons= High-power Handguns Smith and Wesson 500 (Mattias) The Smith and Wesson 500 is the world's most powerful revolver, firing a .500 Smith and Wesson round capable of bring down most large game, hitting at a velocity of 650 meters per second. The weapon can hit targets at ranges of up to 200 yards. Even with recoil control systems, the weapon still has an exceedingly high recoil, and the escaping gases are so powerful, they can injure the hand if the gun is improperly handled. Thompson Contender (Kiritsugu) The Thompson Contender is a single-shot target shooting pistol that can easily be rechambered with different calibers, both pistol and rifle. Kiritsugu prefers the .30.06. Emiya uses the Contender as a specialist anti-mage weapon, with magic bullets that literally use the targets's magic against them, having an effect similar manner to an electrical charge. Against a normal human, these rounds will simply cause tissue necrosis around the site of impact, but leave no wound. 119's Edge Nilsson's Smith and Wesson 500, as Emiya's Contender is specialized for killing mages, while the Smith and Wesson can kill just about anything. Also, the S&W has five shots to the Contender's one. Handguns Sig Sauer P226 (Jen) The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Jen's SIG will have a 17-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. Glock 17 (Maiya) The Glock 17 is an Austrian 9mm handgun with a 17-round magazine. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 375 meters per second. 119's Edge The two pistol's stats are essentially Even. Submachine Guns Chang Feng (Jen) The Chang Feng is a Chinese 9mm submachine gun with a 50-round drum magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute and an effective range of 100-150 meters. Calico M950 (Kiritsugu) The Calico M950 is a 9mm submachine gun with a 100 round helical drum magazine. The weapon has a range of about 100 meters and a rate of fire of 745 rounds per minute. 119's Edge Kiritsugu's Calico M950 for its larger magazine. Assault Rifles XM8 Carbine (Mattias Nilsson) The XM8 was an experimental 5.56mm carbine with a 30-round magazine that was cancelled by the US military, but nonetheless made an appearance in the Mercenaries series. The rifle has a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute, and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The weapon is equipped with an unmagnified reflex sight. Steyr AUG (Maiya) The Steyr AUG is an Austrian 5.56mm assualt rifle with a 30-round magazine and a built in 1.5x sight. The AUG has a rate of fire 680-750 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. 119's Edge Mattias' XM8 for its superior (or at least more consistent) rate of fire. Sniper Rifles Barrett M99 (Jen) The Barrett M99 is a .50 caliber bolt-action sniper rifle. The weapon has a five-round magazine. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 854 meters per second and a range of 1800 meters. Walther WA-2000 (Kiritsugu) The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. 119's Edge Jen's Barrett M99 for its greater range. Explosives RPO-A Shmel (Mattias) The RPO-A is a Russian rocket launcher firing a 93mm thermobaric rocket capable of leveling small structures with a blast equivalent to a 107mm artillery round. The rocket has a range of about 1000 meters and is fired from a disposible tube. Claymore Mine and C-4 (Kiritsugu) The M18 Claymore mine is a remote-detonated directional mine filled with ball bearings that, when detonated, shoot out in one direction, like a giant shotgun blast. C-4 is a plastic explosive with a high explosive yield, whilst still being stable enough to mold by hand or even shoot it with a bullet without detonating the explosive. 119's Edge Mattias' RPO-A Shmel for its long range ability. Special Abilities Extreme Durability (Mattias) In order to counter Kiritugu's speed enhancement magic, I have given Mattias the level of durability he displays in the video game. Namely, he is capable of surviving numerous gunshots, or a single explosion, but concentrated gunfire and multiple or particularly powerful explosions can kill him quickly. Speed Enhancement Magic (Kiritsugu Emiya) Kiritsugu has the of power speed enhancement magic. This allows him to move at superhuman speeds that allow him to move so quickly that everything seems to move in slow motion. This ability, however, drains his strength quickly, and is thus means he can only use it for a distance of, for the purposes of this match, about 50 meters before a "cooldown period" =X-Factors= =Notes= *In addition to voting for the winning team, please vote for the "last two standing" (Mattias vs Kiritsugu, Jen vs Maiya, Jen vs Kiritsugu, or Mattias vs Maiya) *Battle end December 14th. =Battle= Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui walk through the port of Fuyuki City. Unknown to them, above them, in one of the many gantry cranes, Kiritsugu Emiya lies in wait with his WA-2000 sniper rifle, with Maiya standing on the bridge of an oil tanker with her Steyr AUG. Emiya takes aim at Nilsson and fires, missing by inches, as Maiya fires a three-round burst at Jen. Nilsson and Jen split up, moving from the cover of one shipping container to another, avoiding incoming fire. Jen got out her Barret M99 and fired a shot at Maiya, narrowly missing her. Maiya took cover behind the bridge of the oil tanker as Jen fired a second shot, this one an armor-piering incendiary round right into one of the fuel storage tanks. The tanker exploded in a huge ball of flames, but Maiya was not killed. She managed to jump from the bridge of the blazing ruins of the vessel on to a stack of shipping containers. Maiya fired another burst a Jen, who still though she was dead. The Barret M99 was blown out of Jen's hands by the 5.56mm rounds. Jen got out her Chang Feng submachine gun and fired a burst of rounds at Maiya, who ran across the stack of shipping containers, climbing down as she went. Jen fired off the rest of the mag at Maiya, all of her shots missing, save for one that blew the AUG out of Maiya's hand. Jen reloaded her SMG, only for a 9mm round to hit her hand, blowing the magazine out of her hand. Jen turned and drew her SIG Sauer, to see Maiya facing her with her Glock. "You got blood on my new coat, you bitch!", Jen said, firing several times at the exact same time as Maiya opened fire. Both women were struck in the chest several times, falling to the floor. With her dying breath, Maiya said "Kiritsugu... I..." At the same time, Jen said, "At least my body will be... well... dressed..." Meanwhile, Mattias fired his XM8 at Kiritsugu, only to have it shot out of his hand second later. Nilsson fired his RPO-A Shmel at the gantry crane that was Kiritsugu's sniping position. As the rocket flew in, Kiritsugu activated his time manipulation magic. Time seemed to slow down, while to Mattias' eyes, Kiritsugu seemed to slide down the ladder with superhuman speed. The crane exploded above him as Kiritsugu got out his Calico SMG and turned around the corner of the maze of shipping crates as Mattias drew his Smith and Wesson. Kiritsugu fired a burst, some of the rounds hitting, but none doing lethal damage. Mattias fought against the pain and raised his revolver and fired. The .50 round hit the Calico SMG's drum mag, shattering it. At the same time, Kiritsugu drew his Thompson Contender, firing, but missing and hitting the revolver in Nilsson's hand, disarming him. Nilsson ran into an open shipping crate as Kiritsugu reloaded his contender. Nilsson grabbed a second RPO-A Shmel rocket launcher and leaned out from cover as he said "Now begins Ragnarok!". Nilsson fired a rocket at Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu fired his Contender, hitting Nilsson in the chest, just as the RPO rocket hit him. The thermobaric rocket impacted, its fuel-air warhead vaporizing Kiritsugu instantly in a powerful shock wave and a blast of intense heat. At the same time, Mattias felt a pain in his chest. The flesh in his chest looked rotted, dead, the result of the magic bullet in Kiritsugu's Contender. As his heart literally died within him, Nilsson said "I guess... Valhalla awaits me..." DRAW Category:Blog posts